Perhaps the most basic form of associative learning, classical conditioning has been the subject of scientific investigation for a century. Nevertheless, the neurobiological mechanisms underlying classical conditioning remain poorly understood. The goal of the proposed research is to use a simple reflex that exhibits classical conditioning, and can be studied using reductionist neurobiological tools. Many of the neurons that underlie this reflex have been identified. In particular, the sensory and motor neurons for the reflex have been identifed in the central nervous system (CNS). Moreover, the sensory and motor neurons can be individually dissociated from the CNS and placed into cell culture. This makes possible in vitro electrophysiological and molecular investigations of learning-related neuronal plasticity. In vitro studies of synaptic plasticity will be combined with studies of classical condititioning in semin-intact preparations that permit simultaneous electrophysiological and behavioral manipulation and measurement. A major focus of the proposed research will be on the roles of postsynaptic glutamate receptors, particularly NMDA and AMPA receptors, in classical conditioning. One potential mechanism for classical conditioning is modulation of the intracellular trafficking of AMPA receptors by the monoamine serotonin (5-HT). The cellular and molecular mechanisms of 5-HT-dependent modulation of AMPA receptor trafficking will be investigated in both neurons in culture and in the CNS. Pharmacological agents that block modulation of AMPA receptor trafficking will be used to identify the protein kinases involved in this modulation. Whether modulation of AMPAR receptor trafficking depends upon protein synthesis will also be studied. Immunohistochemical techniques will be used to label AMPA receptors, both in vitro and in the CNS. This will permit the direct visualization of changes in AMPA receptor distribution and number due to 5-HT and to learning. Furthermore, in situ hybridization will be used to determine whether long-term (_>24 hr) classical conditioning depends upon increased expression of genes for AMPA and NMDA receptors. Finally, the interactions between 5-HT-dependent processes and NMDA receptor-dependent processes during classical conditioning will be examined. The results of the project will clarify the basic neurobiology of learning, and will thereby facilitate the development of treaments for diseases of memory, such as Alzheimer's.